


Я не умру без тебя

by Theonya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: - Я без тебя не умру, - шепчет она водной глади.- Я не умру без тебя! - кричит в небо, сорвавшись, во всю глотку.И почему-то верит, что её услышали.Чувствуя в ответ, что улыбнулись.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 1





	Я не умру без тебя

Она не помнит, как это произошло. Не помнит — далеко ли, близко ли была, что делала и находилась ли вообще в сознании. Помнит только, как лопнула нитка, словно натянутая леска неумелой куноичи, рикошетом отчего-то в глаза.  
Первое, чему учат Принцесс кланов — держать лицо.  
Потому она даже не дрогнула.  
Что-то оборвалось и — вроде бы — началось вновь: словно мир после взрыва, она оцепеневше занималась повседневными делами, стала Пятой Хокаге, топила в саке тоску, звенящую предутренним мертвым часом, заставляющую вскакивать в порыве защитить. Она бросила азартные игры, отдаваясь деятельности, которая была предназначена ей, в которой она была словно отточенное движение, острое оружие в руках всевышних сил, которое даёт осечку лишь из-за чужих дрогнувших пальцев.  
Она отчаянно хотела убедить себя в том, что не виновата.  
Нет, не виновата.  
У него на запястье был ожог, и он даже не пытался скрыть — имени идеально подходящего человека все равно не разобрать, вроде «П», а вроде «А», и отчего-то он не помнил обстоятельств, а ожог произошел, когда он ещё не умел читать.  
— Ну и ладно, — ерепенился ещё всегда, — значит, судьба не сведёт.  
И она в первую же встречу упрямо перевязала запястье банданой. Незаметно. Не только для других, но и для себя: чтоб не видеть, чтоб не трогало.  
Сердилась, давала по лбу и становилась идеальной — не только для него, но и для остальных, кто не ожидал, что пацанка станет сильной женщиной. Она не опускала рук ни в каких ситуациях, и даже если бы он увидел, узнал секрет, она нашла бы выход.  
Не успела.  
Пожить для себя, не для Деревни, признаться близкому, понятному и от того недосягаемому, показать, что готова и будет рядом — ничего не успела. Рассеялась, распылилась — и правильно, что этому миру какая-то одна любовь, какие-то две судьбы? На войне и не то разбилось, не то, что какие-то мужчина и женщина  
— Но жизнь не закончена?  
Не закончилась, как неокончен полет брошенного мяча. Только движение это — по инерции. По накатанным рельсам. Вполне ожидаемо.  
Неожиданно было бы не отпустить в последние битвы. Раскрыть запястье, настучать снова по лбу, кошкой зашипеть на изумлённые глаза и оттащить в укромное место, зализать раны, донести ласковой волной — ты в безопасности, больше нечему случаться.  
Но это ведь Джирайя.  
Поверил бы с трудом, каким-то образом сбежал бы и все равно бы нарвался на собственную смерть.  
И это она.  
Подносит к водной глади ладонь, будто касается чужой ладони, словно неупокоенным духом он взметнется вверх. Наконец нашла время прийти, осознать и разложить по полочкам. Появилось слишком много времени, потому что мало дел, и незакрытым гештальтом надавило на раны, вскрыло поджившие корочки, будущие шрамы: случайно брошенным кем-то в разговоре «…да Эро-саннину надо памятник поставить!». И сознание вцепилась — а ведь действительно надо.  
Прорвало плотиной.  
Непролитыми слезами отчаянно сжались пальцы, хватая лишь воду, в бессильной ярости кулак ударил по песку.  
Как же больно…  
Улыбка, ухмылка, пристальный взгляд, серьезность, злость, изучение, печаль, все увиденные оттенки того, что не сбудется уже, того, кого нужно было, калейдоскопом проносятся в голове.  
Так больно…  
Перехватывает в груди: а ведь они всегда были друг другу больше, чем друзьями! Попытки рассмешить неловкую закрытую девчонку, нереализованные чувства и желания, рассказанные всему миру, но не ей, неуклюжие попытки утешения, когда умер дорогой ей человек, и вечные чертята во взгляде.  
Ужасно глупо и…  
Бесполезно?  
Беспощадно?  
Незамутненно, щемяще больно.  
Хочется лечь и умереть, отпустив эмоции, оставаясь пустой, сливаясь с землёй, с деревьями. Теперь-то времени много. Сил мало.  
Но не настолько.  
Если она ещё здесь, нужно урвать этой жизни за двоих. У неё есть причина: общее неразумное упрямство и воля к жизни.  
— Я без тебя не умру, — шепчет она водной глади.  
— Я не умру без тебя! — кричит в небо, сорвавшись, во всю глотку.  
И почему-то верит, что её услышали.  
Чувствуя в ответ, что улыбнулись.


End file.
